


Come back before sun rises

by ladno



Series: Ab aqua silente cave [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Ravi worries about his little brother, They're not actually brothers, Vampire Family, but who cares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Когда Хёк слишком долго не возвращается, Воншик ищет его по запаху





	Come back before sun rises

Когда Хёк слишком долго не возвращается, Воншик ищет его по запаху. Это всегда даётся с трудом, но иного выхода просто нет, если они не хотят потерять младшенького или попасть в руки Культа: тот чересчур беспечен, уже несколько раз оставался дневать за пределами убежища и приходил лишь следующей ночью со страшными ожогами, чем доводил Хакёна едва не до трясучки. Глава их маленькой стаи редко злится, но когда в первый раз он начал орать – не по себе стало даже невосприимчивому Тэгуну.   
Утихомиривать Хакёна никто не решился; не только потому, что порядочно струхнули, хотя и это тоже. Утихомиривать Хакёна никто не решился потому, что Санхёк – его дитя, стало быть, ему и воспитывать. Теми способами, какие посчитает нужными.   
Воншик, Хакён и Санхёк охотятся в одно время. Поэтому, возвращаясь обратно, Воншик сначала звонит Джэхвану и уточняет, нужна ли ищейка. Он делает это ради спокойствия семьи – каждый приступ гнева главы Ча слишком тяжело даётся им всем, и легче лично следить за тем, чтобы их младшенький вовремя отыскивал дорогу домой. 

Воншик ищет Санхёка по запаху. Он сыт и двигается не так быстро и легко, чувствует не так остро и тонко, воспринимает не так ясно и чётко. Хонбину, не кормившемуся уже довольно давно, но ещё недостаточно давно, было бы намного легче. Но Хонбин… это Хонбин. И Воншик ищет. Запахи путаются, путаются следы. Ночь новой луны пропитана страхами и кровью, кровь гудит в нём – ещё живая, ещё чуждая. Он идёт, ведомый интуицией, стараясь избегать хорошо освещённых улиц – патрули Культа не очень любят соваться на тёмные улочки и переулки, ведь никогда не знаешь, кто ждёт тебя в тени.  
То есть, как раз, очень хорошо знаешь.

Воншик переступает порог человеческого жилища, поколебавшись лишь несколько мгновений. Чары развеялись со смертью хозяина квартиры, но всё равно странно иметь возможность войти без приглашения. Здесь всё провоняло смертью – это медленно разлагается человеческая душа, - но к утру запах выветрится, и не останется ничего, кроме изуродованного тела на полу в кухне. Санхёк сидит – полулежит – на стуле, голова так сильно откинута назад, что это должно быть больно – если бы они могли чувствовать такую боль. Руки безвольно свисают, длинные ноги вытянуты, сам он, стоит только шелохнуться, начнёт сползать на пол.  
Слишком беззащитная, открытая шея – взгляд непроизвольно цепляется за выпирающий кадык. Воншик сглатывает. Он насытился сегодня, но это слишком даже для него.  
Лицо, шея, руки, одежда Хёка в крови, кровью заляпан пол, кухонный стол. Винный запах заставляет Воншика поморщиться.  
\- Никогда не научишься охотиться правильно, - приближаясь, с мягкой укоризной говорит он, но едва ли Санхёк слышит. Его глаза крепко закрыты, и виной всему пересыщение и алкоголь – отрава и для человека, на вампиров он действует в разы сильнее. Погружённый в тяжёлый, вязкий дурман, только отдалённо напоминающий сон, Санхёк не может прийти в себя.  
С утра его привели бы в сознание солнечные лучи, заглянувшие в комнату через непредусмотрительно оставленное открытым окно. Появились бы новые шрамы – там, справа, виднеется след ожога.  
Там, слева, виднеется след укуса.   
Если приподнять рукав его куртки – или, например, заглянуть под футболку, - можно увидеть много-много таких же следов, которые никогда уже не сойдут. Вот они, методы воспитания Хакёна. Воншик касается того, что на шее – самого первого, оставленного в ту ночь, когда Хёк стал частью их стаи.

Солнечный. Слишком солнечный для тех, кто знает только лунный свет. Воншик понимает, почему Хакён не смог его убить и оставил при себе.   
Реагируя на прикосновение, Санхёк просыпается. Безвольные руки оживают, поднимаются, тянутся к Воншику.  
\- Брат, - слова с бульканьем покидают его горло, пальцы цепляются за отвороты чужого, чуть влажного от мелкого ночного дождя плаща. С трудом, Хёк приподнимается – сначала подаётся вперёд тело, затем резко, с хрустом, догоняет шея. Он открывает глаза только сейчас – затуманенные, неестественно блестящие глаза, - и кривит губы в радостной улыбке. – Ты снова пришёл за мной, брат.  
Воншик отыскивает кухонное полотенце и бережно, придерживая затылок Хёка, стирает человеческую кровь с его лица. Методично вытирает его руки.   
На солнечном мальчике слишком много шрамов, и он не хочет, чтобы появлялись новые. Воншик наклоняется, обнимает его и помогает подняться.   
\- Пойдём, - шепчет он, чувствуя, как крепко прижимается к нему Санхёк. – Пойдём, нам пора домой.


End file.
